Tony y Pepper
by misspotts94
Summary: Pepper le cuenta a su amaiga un gran secreto.


Este es mi primer Fic y sinceramente creo que es horrible, bueno espero que exagere U.u pero si alguien lo logra leer todo espero que le guste.

* * *

Después de Nueva York todo había sido un completo caos pero al final las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad por así decirlo.

Pepper se encontraba en casa de una amiga en realidad amiga en común que tenía con Tony.

¿Cómo ha estado todo en la empresa? – decía su amiga Emma.

Bien, hasta el momento Tony no ha hecho nada para que se valla a la quiebra- respondía Pepper.

A propósito de Tony ¿Cómo van las cosas? Me sigue pareciendo raro verlos juntos, no lo digo de mal modo, no me mal intérpretes, pero después de tantos años de conocer a Tony nunca pensé que llegaría el día que sentara cabeza. Aunque debo confesar que desde que te conoció cambio no tajantemente pero se notó el cambio, Pep.

Bien bien, aunque desde Nueva York es casi imposible sacarlo del taller pero creo que las cosas van mejorando cada día.

Aparte de que por lo menos te deja tomarte un café conmigo.

Y ver un rato la tele, hace mucho tiempo que no veía "friends", ni nada, sólo noticias.

Pobre de ti con ese jefe tan irresponsable y tirano tienes, no me lo imagino como novio.

Aunque no lo creas es mucho mejor que como jefe. – decía Pepper con una sonrisa.

Creo que Tony es mejor en lo que le gusta, aunque mandar a las personas no creo que le desagrade en lo más mínimo. – entonces voltearon a ver tantito la tele y salió un comercial de kiss kiss bang bang.

Esa película es muy buena.- dijo Pepper a su amiga con una sonrisa un poco picara.

Eso he oído – respondió su amiga- pero la verdad que nunca puedo verla, siempre tengo cosas que hacer cuando la pasan y no me ha venido la gana conseguirla. Aunque salga uno de los hombres de mis sueños.

¿Robert Downey Jr? – pregunto Pepper.

Claro ¿quién más?- que no daría por encontrármelo, aunque creo que tu un día me comentaste que lo viste ¿no?- dijo Emma algo curiosa.

Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

¿cómo fue?

Te diré la verdad Emma y sólo porque eres mi amiga y de verdad que confió en ti . Pero tienes que prometer no contarle a nadie y menos a Tony – dijo Pepper muy seria.

¿Pues qué hiciste? ¡Pillina!

¡Emma!

Está bien te lo prometo, pero cuéntame

¿Recuerdas ese día que te conté que Salí con Tony a la azotea del Disney Hall, en el baile de beneficencia?

Si cuando te dejo sola.

Exacto, pues esperándolo a él y el trago, llego alguien por atrás y me dio un beso, muy buen beso por cierto.

No me digas que era Robert Downey jr

Si te digo – dijo pepper pensativa.

FLASHBACK

Entonces se encontraba Pepper de perfil con ese vestido azul que le resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Sumamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos que más bien iban de que haría y que le diría a Tony cuando volviera.

Cuando sintió que la tomaban por la cara y con un rápido movimiento la tenían atrapada y la boca de ese hombre misterioso ya estaba sobre la ella, cayendo los dos en un profundo y tierno beso. Claro que Pepper pensó que era Tony hasta que después de unos segundos cuando al fin se separaron y pudieron verse las caras.

¿En qué momento te afeitaste la barba? - dijo Pepper sorprendida.

¿Y tú cuando te teñiste el cabello? – dijo Robert

Siempre lo he tenido de este color – respondió Pepper y siguió - ¿tú no eres Tony verdad?

No claro que no, y por lo visto tú no eres Gwyneth. Aunque debo decírtelo tienes un gran parecido a ella. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho? – Dijo Robert con expresión confusa y sorprendida.

No, no que recuerde - dijo la pelirroja

Bueno fue un gusto…. ¿?- dijo Robert esperando a saber el nombre de la desconocida.

Virginia Potts – dijo Pepper extendiéndole la mano.

Muy bien Virginia mucho gusto – dijo el devolviéndole el saludo- por cierto yo soy Robert, y en verdad espero no haberte asustado tanto.

No, no te preocupes, a propósito soy una gran fan de tu trabajo – dijo ella sin saber que más decir.

Gracias y por cierto buen beso – y así sin más el castaño se fue dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

No lo puedo creer que envidia te tengo – dijo Emma con los ojos abierto como platos.

No es para tanto, a la que le debes tener envidia es a la que estaba buscando – dijo Pepper sonriendo.

Y eso es aún más increíble. ¿Quién se imaginaria a Robert Downey jr y Gwyneth Paltrow juntos? – dijo Emma aún más sorprendida.

Son cosas que pasan, aparte eso ya tiene tiempo, puede ser que ya ni se vean.

Tienes razón Pep. Pero qué envidia que te besara ese hombre.

Y en ese preciso momento tocan a la puerta del departamento de Emma. Por lo que la chica se levantó a abrir la puerta.

¡Qué sorpresa! Tony- dijo Emma al abrir la puerta.

Bueno, ya sabes lo que te trae la vida – dijo el ingeniero.

Me imagino que vienes a buscar a Pepper, pasa, estamos en la sala.

Cuando Tony entro Pepper se sorprendió no solo por la historia que acababa de contarle a su amiga sino porque Tony había salido del taller sin ella tener que insistirle ¡una hora!

El castaño le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola. Preguntando sobre que hablaban. A lo que Emma se adelantó y dijo

De las sorpresas de la vida Tony como tú ahora mismo dejando de lado la obsesión con tus armaduras y prestándole un poco de atención a Pepper y a tu amiga de toda la vida – dijo Emma en tono de reproche y broma.

Siempre tan chistosa Emma – dijo el ingeniero- pero quiero decirte que eso a lo que llamas obsesión por las armaduras , es por el hecho de que la gente que quiero y amo pueda estar en peligro- lo dijo mirando a Pepper y en tono más serio.

Está bien chicos dejémonos de peleas y bromas hablemos de otra cosa – dijo la pelirroja en tono de conciliación y recargando su cabeza en Tony.

Ok – dijo Emma

Cambiando de tema dijo Tony nunca adivinaran con quien me confundieron hoy

No me digas, ¿será con Robert Downey Jr?- dijo Emma en tono sarcástico.

¿Cómo adivinaste?- dijo Tony

¿Es en serio?- dijo Pepper abriendo los ojos como plato.

Si dijo Tony y no sé cómo pudo pasar ¡yo soy inconfundible!

En serio ¿te molesta que te confundieran con el hombre más sexy del mundo? - dijo Emma queriendo picar en el orgullo a Tony.

Claro que no me confunden con el hombre más sexy del mundo porque yo lo soy – dijo Tony con ese tono de engreído característico.

Sigue soñando Stark, de todos modos creo que hasta la persona más allegadas a ti podrían confundirse un poco ¿o no? Pep. – dijo Emma levantándose de la sala para traer más café.

¿Es eso verdad? – dijo Tony mirando a los ojos a Pepper con la expresión un poco triste más que nada por el ego lastimado.

Bueno sería probable- dijo la pelirroja, pensando en cómo mataría a su amiga más tarde.

¿Tú crees que ese tal Robert es más sexy que yo?- le dijo el ingeniero con expresión triste.

Claro que no, para mí el único hombre más sexy sobre la tierra eres tu Tony – dijo Pepper dedicándole una mirada tierna y picara a la vez.

Y tú para mi eres la única mujer en el mundo con la que quiero estar Pep – le dijo el ingeniero dándole un beso suave y profundo.

Creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa y le demuestre cuanto lo quiero señor Stark – dijo la pelirroja con voz picara.

Me parece lo mejor señorita Potts – dijo el con una amplia sonrisa.


End file.
